<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Date by uncafeavecbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136003">Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes'>uncafeavecbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dinner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is a man who likes to treat his girl to romantic, candlelit dinners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'dinner date'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Dinner with Bucky gets a yes please.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Love. Love is what makes the world spin around in the month of February. Red roses, pink chocolates, purple perfume. Crimson lace, pink silk, violet cotton. Cherry cheeks, strawberry lips, mulberry bruise. Bucky Barnes, he smiles from across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness, it does little to conceal a smirk. Wine stained lips in a curve that’s almost erotic by candelight. Flickers of honeyed light in steely eyes more black than blue tonight. Desire, of course, reserved not by gentlemanly chivalry, but love laced promises of dinner. Though you still have your qualms. Bucky winces at the gentle caress of your thumb over an already fading bruise that lines the height of his cheek. </span>
  <span>Your own wince is followed by the press of a cold drink. And you hum at the flex of that angled jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to go home, Bucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised you dinner. What kind of man would I be if I broke my promise to my girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind of man who knows his girl would be just as happy ordering in with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And miss out on the chance to treat you like a princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s smirk has something mischievous about it. Mischief that glimmers in the reflection of his metal fingers, wine tipping into your glass though you’ve barely taken a few sips of it. You question it, not without adoration in your eyes, though. Adoration that’s quick to fade into lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers dance deft and high between your thighs, though they toy with your hemline, there’s no doubting the hitch in your breath. Persuasion, Bucky’s persuasion. As if you need it. Cool metal in barely there strokes. Circles drawn over soft skin. He leans in impossibly close, the pink of his tongue along his lips. Cologne and wine and peppermint, a cloud of sin so heavenly your own fingers curl over the table’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it, doll,” Bucky murmurs, velvety in voice and touch. “Romantic, candlelit dinner for Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” Your own voice is far too breathless, teeth caught in your bottom lip as he thumbs your clit. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> days away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romantic, candlelit dinner,” He repeats smoothly, smoothly like the sink of his finger into your heat. “Every night this month for Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the end, the calendar is marked with dates. February, the month of love, fancy dinners, and public teasing. Romantic, of course.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/">Come say hello on Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>